


"I won't let you leave SF9, dongsaeng"

by yoo_lisa



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst in the beginning, annoyed!hwiyoung, crybaby!hwiyoung, cute!inseong, hwiseong, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_lisa/pseuds/yoo_lisa
Summary: SF9 plays a prank on Youngkyun, where they say they hate him, just so Inseong can go and have the courage to tell the rapper he loves him. Will things turn out good for them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this OneShot since I haven't seen many gay SF9 OneShots. English isn't my first language, so please correct me if I'm wrong, I am willing to learn from my failure.

„Look at him. He has no talent at all“ Youngbin said, looking at the other boys sitting around him, aiming at Youngkyun. Youngkyun stood behind the door, listening to his bandmates talking and felt tears welling up in his eyes. “It was really good that he only got 1 line” Rowoon said and Youngkyun felt like someone pierced through his heart with these words.   
Youngkyun opened the door, making everybody look at him. “If you hate me that much I can also go and tell Seongho-hyung that I am gonna leave the band” Youngkyun said and stormed out of the room, letting his tears fall.   
Inseong immediately stood up and followed the younger boy, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from leaving. “Let me go” Youngkyun said and tried to free his wrist from the older boy. “I won’t let you leave SF9” Inseong explained and tightened his grip around Youngkyun’s wrist. “Why? You all hate me. Why should I stay in the group and let myself be harassed by you” Youngkyun’s voice cracked and Inseong pulled Youngkyun into a hug. “The reason why I don’t want you to leave is because I love you. You are perfect in every way I can imagine and I can’t understand why FNC only gives you such a little amount of lines” Youngkyun looked down, ashamed. He assumed that everyone hated him and felt so embarrassed in the moment. “I-Inseong… W-what do you actually mean with you love me…?” Youngkyun asked stuttering.   
“Kim Youngkyun, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Inseong asked and cupped Youngkyun’s chin and made the younger boy look at him. Youngkyun looked at him and his eyes looked down and tears streamed down his cheeks. “Y-yes…” Youngkyun whispered and Inseong connected his lips with the younger boy’s.   
“Did it work?” Chanhee asked loudly while the others were eavesdropping at the door. “Be quiet, maknae” Juho hissed. Inseong and Youngkyun heard the two and turned around. “Did what work?” Youngkyun asked confused and Youngbin hit Chanhee at the back of his head. “Did you really think that we hate you?” Taeyang asked Youngkyun. “Euhm…. Actually, yes” Youngkyun answered.   
Jaeyoon started laughing loudly and rolled on the floor. Youngkyun looked at them dumbfounded and Sanghyuk bit his bottom lip to refrain himself from laughing. “Actually, we just said these things so you two get together” Rowoon explained and started laughing himself. Youngkyun’s expression changed immediately when he heard that and freed himself from Inseong. He took one of the microphone stands and walked up to the other boys. Youngkyun held it in his hand and was ready to hit them with it. “Hyung, do you really need to hit us? Chanhee asked and looked at him with a crooked smile. “To be honest… Yes” Youngkyun smirked and everyone (except Inseong) ran away screaming and Chanhee screamed for his mom, while Inseong was just standing there, laughing his butt off.


End file.
